Act Casual
by herwhiteknight
Summary: Sarah's hormones don't know what privacy is. [Daddy Manning 'verse]


It had been awhile since Cosima had seen Sarah in person for such an extended period of time. Even if that "extended period" simply meant seeing Sarah come and go, storming in and out of the basement, often with an expression that meant her metaphorical guns were blazing.

Or sometimes.. _not so metaphorical_ guns.

Cosima hadn't ever seen a bare-armed Sarah before, as she was usually wearing her ever-present leather jacket. Not that Cosima _minded_ the jacket... but she begun to hate it once she realized exactly what those leather sleeves were hiding.

She had just been minding her own business, switching her focus from the microscope to the computer screen, when the faint sound of the shop bell sounded up the stairs. A moment later, the clump of heavy boots sounded on the wooden steps, causing Cosima's heart to stutter.

"Hey, anyone around?" Sarah called from halfway up. "Cos? Scott?"

"Yeah, hey Sarah," Cosima replied, trying to sound nonchalant. She returned her gaze to the microscope, pretending to be busy.

Whatever concentration Cosima was feigning was quickly lost when she felt Sarah come up behind her and give her shoulder a squeeze. "Busy morning?" Sarah asked, a rustle accompanying her words.

Cosima gave up, at least allowing herself to jot a few notes down onto a pad of paper before turning to Sarah. "It's been- shit," she ended up gaping.

"It's been shit?" Sarah said with a teasing smirk. As if Cosima needed anything _else_ to drive her hormones into overdrive other than the sight of a bare-armed Sarah standing before her in a loose grey tank top.

"No, you-" Cosima recovered slightly, shoving her in the stomach playfully. But it was yet _another_ bad idea, her hands nudging against rock hard muscular resistance. "Shit..."

"You're calling me a shit now, Cos? Rude," she laughed, a chuckle that resonated low in her throat.

"I've always loved your accent, you know," Cosima blurted, immediately blushing and ducking her head. Landing her forehead right in between the valley of Sarah's breasts. She hadn't realized exactly how close Sarah had been standing.

"Mmm, thanks," Sarah said, dropping her hand nonchalantly onto the back of Cosima's head to prevent her from moving. "I like your dreads," she added, and Cosima could feel her twist a strand around her fingers.

Not entirely sure how she wasn't spontaneously combusting at this point, Cosima tried mimic Sarah's casual attitude. "That's.. uh.. that's, um, y'know-"

"Make for easy handholds," Sarah remarked, her hands tightening into fists around the ponytail that held Cosima's dreads away from her face.

"H-holy sh-shit," Cosima stuttered, her breath coming out hot against the thin fabric of Sarah's tank. So much for the casual attitude.

"Instead of calling me a shit again, Cos... I think you know exactly what I want from you. Don't you?" Sarah leaned forward, nipping at Cosima's earlobe.

"Sarah's, Scott is-"

A sharp tug at the back of Cosima's head stopped her short and forced her face up to look at Sarah. "Scott?" Sarah called without warning.

"Sarah-!" Cosima started to hiss, but Sarah muffled her protests by pressing her face back into her chest.

"What's going- on.. ohhkay...," Scott started, scooting into the room on a rolling stool, his eyes bugging out as he took the scene in before him.

"Would you mind makin' yourself scarce? I've got a date with my baby girl here," Sarah smirked, waving her free hand airily in the direction of the steps.

"R-right, I just.. cultures, petri dish, uh.. I'll just-" he stammered.

"Cosima and I can manage the science, can't we baby?" Sarah husked in Cosima's ear, making Cosima shudder within Sarah's grip.

"It's uh.. it's kind of a mess – th-that's just how I, uh.. how I work, things everywhere and.."

"Cosima and I can clean up the big mess later, can't we, darling girl?" Sarah said, her voice lowering even further.

Cosima couldn't stop the moan now even if she wanted to. "Y-yes daddy," she whined, feeling herself get hot and wet between her legs.

"Wo-ow, d..daddy," Scott blustered.

For the first time since Sarah had made her way down the stairs, she finally turned her attention away from Cosima, releasing her to round on the poor hapless Scott. "Just get out, yeah? And lock the bloody door up behind you."

Scott tripped on the stool as he scrambled to get out of the way of an emotionally-driven and lust-filled Sarah, taking the stairs three at a time to make himself scarce.

"Now... where were we?" Sarah grinned, turning back to Cosima and bracketing her with her arms on either side, palms braced on the counter.

Cosima gulped visibly, feeling her mouth go dry even as another part of her further south grew wetter by the moment. From the visual stimuli of Sarah's predatory grin to the bare skin of Sarah's ripped arms brushing against her own, Cosima was definitely losing it.

But as much as her body was screaming at her to let Sarah ravage her, Cosima's mind was never one to shut up easily. "Is _everybody_ that we know gonna find out that we're into kinky shit in the weirdest ways? Like, first your _foster mother_ and now Scott, like-"

Sarah sighed heavily, blowing out frustrated air past her lips. "Cos, c'mon. Really?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just...," Cosima sighed as well, absently tracing along the curves and dips of Sarah's arms as Sarah continued to support her weight on the table behind Cosima.

"Just what, Cos?" Sarah asked, lifting her arm up so that she could cup the back of Cosima's neck.

Cosima shivered lightly at Sarah's touch, closing her eyes minutely as she leaned into the warmth of Sarah's palm. "Just.. what are we doing, you know?"

"Dealing with all of this shit, whatever way we can," Cosima heard Sarah offer. It was the vulnerability in Sarah's tone that made Cosima look up and regard Sarah with new eyes.

"And.. and what if this," Cosima gestured with a nod to the way that her hand had settled on Sarah's bicep, how Sarah's other hand rested at the small of Cosima's back. "Isn't enough? To deal?"

"Then," Sarah shrugged, shuffling forward the smallest amount so that she could settle onto Cosima's lap. Cosima let out a small moan as she leaned back to brace her elbows on the table so that neither of them went toppling to the floor as Sarah kissed her neck softly, more as a reassurance than a tease. "Then we'll just have to figure this out, one step at a time. Let the important people know, and figure out the rest by ourselves."

"Can we please tell them in a less awkward way than the last two times though? Please?" Cosima said with an eye roll as her hands settled onto Sarah's hips.

"Babe," Sarah grinned, feral once more, "Can you really blame daddy for wanting you when she wants you?"

In an nth of a second, Sarah's proximity suddenly put all of Cosima's senses on hyper-alert. "N-no," she said, her voice high and breathy.

"That's my girl," Sarah murmured into her ear. "Now, has baby's brain slowed down enough to finally let daddy take care of her?"

"Y-yes, daddy, p-please," she begged.

"Good," Sarah said, kissing her cheek lightly as she slid off Cosima's lap. "We'll figure the rest of the mess out later, okay Cos? I promise," she finished, taking Cosima by the hand and pulling her to follow her back to bed.


End file.
